


A Witchy World

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angry Suga is Scary, Daichi Is Normal Lol, Demon Asahi, Demon Tsukki, Elf Hinata, Hinata Likes to Steal Lmao, Kitsune Nishinoya, Koushi Is A Witch, M/M, The Others Tagged Are Only Mentioned, Water Nymph Yamaguchi, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Suga is a witch and Daichi discovers the wonders of magic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first part in Suga's house, the spells are spoken in Latin. In the second part, where Suga goes batshit, it is Swedish.

Koushi hated the smell that lingered after casting a love spell. It smelled of failed hopes and dashed dreams. So in other words, sulfur.  He had had to use sulfur crystals to complete the spell so he shouldn't have expected otherwise. He pulled his silver hair into a high ponytail and went to change. He'd let his hair grow out over the course of two years but was seen as strange because most witches didn't. 

He selected a white blouse and put a light blue cardigan over that. He grabbed black yoga pants and settled himself onto the floor in his homey kitchen. Bunched herbs hung from the low, wooden ceiling and amethysts decorated the tops of his doorways. 

"Ad oculos, visionem." 

_( Come to my eyes, vision.)_

Koushi felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up and a sweet-smelling breeze entered the room. The funny thing was, no windows had been opened. The room darkened and Koushi slowly stood, walking over to the huge mirror that hung over his oven. Purple smoke clouded the glass and revealed flashes of another life.

 Cars, a hospital, children laughing, and sparkling chandeliers. Then they were gone and he was blinking rapidly. He cursed under his breath, hands carding through his hair in frustration. He still couldn't find Hinata.

_"Ostende mihi Hinata!"_

(Show me Hinata!)

The glass bubbled and swirled again, searching for the elven child. The smoke cleared and Koushi's hazel eyes widened in anger and he slammed his way out of his house. 

* * *

Daichi calmly sipped his chamomile tea while Hinata chatted along. The pointed ears that signified his race twitched slightly every time he got excited. Daichi had a lot of magical friends and it made him laugh, how he was the only human being in the small group. Nishinoya was a kitsune, often sporting cat ears and yellow, feline-like eyes. 

Asahi and Tsukishima were both demons, which made Daichi wonder how Asahi could be so gentle and Tsukishima could cultivate such precious feelings for that beautiful water nymph, Yamaguchi. Kageyama was a bit strange and he couldn't tell what exactly what the boy was. He always kept his eyes covered for some strange reason. 

"Daichi!"

Daichi raised his chocolate eyes to meet the orange-haired boy's and saw that he looked a bit cross. 

"You haven't been listening! And I was so--"

The door blew open suddenly and a man with shoulder-length hair stormed in. Daichi's heart skipped a beat as hazel eyes met his own. A blue cardigan swirled around the man and Daichi wondered what his name happened to be.

"Koushi."

Daichi blinked and then realized he'd offered his name. 

"Daichi."

Koushi sent a dazzling smile his way and then let his face morph back into a murderous expression. 

_"Bind flickan."_

(Bind the boy.)

Unseen ropes strapped a squirming Hinata to the couch in the middle of the living room. 

"Koushi! You know the spell hurts more when you speak in your home language!"

Daichi watched it all, sipping his now cold tea. Koushi was a witch. The said man shook with rage. 

_"TYST!"_

(QUIET!)

Hinata's mouth shut and he glared at the silver-haired witch in his vision. Koushi pulled his hair into a low ponytail and sat across from Daichi. He put a slender finger on the tip of the tea cup and steam rose seconds later. 

"Chamomile is better warm." 

Daichi flashed a grateful smile and admired Koushi. He was lean and small, shorter than Daichi, and had a flower barrette in his hair. He wasn't looking at Daichi in the moment, but instead was glaring at the tied up elf he wanted to destroy. 

"Hinata, where is it?"

The wiggling boy went absolutely still and glanced at Koushi in confusion. Then the warm, chestnut eyes went wide and he started wiggling again. Koushi stood and muttered something in that peculiar language of his and Hinata stilled forcibly. 

"Give me the crystal!"

Koushi seemed agitated and it bothered Daichi. He got up and entered Hinata's bedroom, searching for a certain box. When he had found it, he exited the dark room and sat on the floor in front of Koushi. The witch paused and looked down at him curiously. Daichi blushed and held out the tiny, wooden box decorated with carved lilies to him. Koushi's eyes brightened and he delicately took the box.

He flipped the lid off and pulled out a glowing, yellow stone on a leather chain. He grinned happily and with a flick of his long fingers, freed Hinata from whatever bonds had been holding him. 

"What language was that?"

Hinata answered Daichi's question sourly. 

"Swedish. Spells are more powerful for witches if they are spoken in their home language. Most of the time, spells are spoken in the Latin dialect."

Koushi nodded and turned to leave. Daichi hurried to grab his arm. 

"Sorry! Um, what's the crystal for?"

Koushi smiled and laughed. 

"This is sulfur in solid form. It works well in love spells and protection spells. I need it to complete a protection spell for my mother and that idiot stole it!"

Daichi slipped on a crooked smile and realized his hand was still gripping Koushi's arm. Koushi glanced down and slid his arm away until his fingers were intertwined with Daichi's for a brief, blissful moment. 

Koushi then completely took his hand away and exited leaving the smell of roses and pine in the air. Daichi felt something in his hand and looked. 

A pretty, white, glossy card rested in his palm, curvy writing adorning it. It read: 

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **

**_Witch in Practice_ **

**_Specializes in Love Spells_ **

Then at the bottom: 

_504-699-2374_

_This is my personal number. Call me. :)_

Daichi grinned and went back to his tea. It was then and there, that he decided that a witchy world was a wonderful place.

 

 

 


End file.
